Xyz Summoner!
by TheChamp123
Summary: Being a scavenger most of his life Naruto Uzumaki, finds some of the most legendary cards of the past and cards that never got a chance to be release to the public. Naruto shows why the cards from the past are so feared. Xyz summon Naruto, Harem, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Xyz Summoner!**

 **Chapter One: Tournament**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

 **A.N: Hey everyone very important message, I just want to let you know Naruto only has all Xyz Utopia cards. The rest are cards from the past. That's all, please enjoy!**

* * *

A male figure was walking threw the ruins of Old Domino City "Alright, Duel Academy shouldn't be far" making his way threw destroyed buildings, homes and destroyed streets.

Pulling out a pare of binoculars he, saw in the distance the once beautiful school. He was pleasantly surprised to see the school wasn't as damaged as he thought it be.

When he finally reached the island he pulled out a flashlight and started to look threw the rubble. It took a few hours but he finally found something, a legendary card. Gently he picked the card up.

"Elemental Hero Neos..."

* * *

The same figure, that travelled to the old academy was walking threw a tunnel. Stooping when he found, a small little hut.

Walking towards the hut, he could he hear the sound of sparks hitting the ground. Walking in he, saw his brother in all but blood working on his Duel Runner.

"How's it going, Yusei" Yusei turned around to see his best friend. Yusei has tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket and calf-high motorcycle boots.

"Hey, Naruto" Naruto was about eighteen and had bright sunny blond hair, dark sapphire blue eyes, light skin, with six whisker makes, strong jaw and handsome features. Wearing red hoodie with little bit of black, jeans, boots with metal shin guards and a red gem necklace.

"How's it coming along?" Naruto asked as he looked at the computer connected to the duel runner.

"It's getting there but I'm missing a few things" Naruto gave a nod in understanding.

"Looks like your missing an 'acceleration chip'" Naruto said as he typed a few things on the key bored.

"That's what I thought too" Yusei said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it and then we can get your card back" Yusei nodded with a smile.

"I'm going to go out again" Naruto said as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"I'm going to take my Duel Runner for a test ride, I'll see you later" Yusei revved his Duel Runner, taking off. Naruto gave a wave as he watched his friend ride off.

Naruto typed into a computer and a design for a different Duel Runner speared on the screen with the title 'Red Eyes Duel Runner'.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the destroyed street stopping in front of a destroyed mansion, as he walked threw it his came upon a half destroyed painting, a man with silver hair and a red suit, Maxamillion Pegasus.

"That's the creator of Duel Monsters?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto walked up the steps, walking into the least destroyed room. Naruto's eyes locked onto a safe, cracking the safe in a couple of minutes.

Naruto pulled out a blue prints "Xyz summon?...Hello what do we have hear?" Naruto reached in and pulled out a hand full of cards "Number 39: Utopia huh? I like you" Naruto said with a smirk as he stared at the new card.

 **A few weeks later.**

Naruto was standing with seven other people waiting to be announced. When he walked onto the field a happy smile appeared on his face when he saw Yusei "Yusei!" Naruto yelled as he walked towards his best friend. Yusei gained a surprise look, then pulled Naruto into a brotherly hug. "I was worried about you man" Naruto was relieved to see his Yusei was okay.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks" Yusei said "But I was able to make a few friend threw it all" Naruto smiled happy to hear it.

Just as Naruto was about to talk more, the announcer started yelling getting everyone hyped for Jack Atlas. Naruto glared at who he use to consider a friend.

The announcer stopped talking when he spotted Yusei criminal mark, accidentally saying it out loud, the crowd started to mutter, that Yusei was a crook or he stole his invitation and that they should disqualify him.

Naruto having enough yelled out "Oi! I won't have you bad mouth my friend! I've known him all my life and Yusei wouldn't steal and he worked his way here. He's one of the greatest duelist I know and he deserves to be hear like everyone else!" Naruto yelled at the crowd. Shutting them up.

Naruto nodded to the announcer, letting him continue.

"Now the first round! Will Naruto and Luna get ready to duel. Everyone else please leave the field!" Naruto cracked his neck and was going to make his way to his side of the field but was stopped by Yusei.

"Go easy on her, she's a friend" Naruto nodded in understanding.

Naruto walking up to Leo, he held his hand out "Let's have a great Duel" Leo smiled shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto- 4000LP

Leo- 4000LP

"I'll let you go first" Naruto said with a smile.

Leo grinned as he drew a card "I summon 'Morphtronic Celfon' in attack position" just like the name suggested a yellow phone appeared on the field until it transformed itself into a robotic looking phone.

Morphtronic Celfon- ATK 100/DEF 100

"I activate 'Morphtronic Celfon's' effect, I can roll a die. Depending on what number, I get I can draw those cards and I can add one card to my hand, then I shuffle the remains cards back into my deck" Leo explained as the dice landed on 2.

"Now I special summon 'Morphtronic Boomboxen' in defence mode" Naruto just deadpanned as another transformable robot appeared on the field.

"The guys from Transformers are gonna be pissssseeeeedddd" Naruto said with an amused smirk.

Morphtronic Boomboxen- ATK 1200/DEF 400

"I place a card face down. I end my turn" Naruto smirked as he drew a card.

"I summon 'Heroic Challenger-Double Lance' in attack mode" Leo watched with a wide smile as Naruto's monster that resembled a knight appeared on the field "I activate his effect, if 'Heroic Challenger' is normal summoned, I can special summon from my hand or deck 'Heroic Challenger-Double Lance' in defence mode" Leo looked in excitement at seeing Naruto's monsters appeared on the field.

2x Heroic Challenger-Double Lance- ATK 1700/DEF 400

"I place two cards face down, I end my turn" Naruto waited, wanting to see what Leo would do.

"Man, this is awesome!" Leo yelled. Naruto just gave a small chuckle knowing it wasn't really Luna.

Leo embarrassed started talk in a higher pitch voice and do poses, pissing his sister off.

"I switch 'Morphtronic Celfon' to defence mode, I activate it's defence effect, by rolling dice and depending on the number, I can take out those cards, look at them and then I return them to my deck in the exact same order I drew them" the dice landed on a three letting Leo look at three of his cards, placing them back into his deck.

"I now switch 'Morphtronic Celfon' in attack position and I activate his effect and I'm sure you remember" Leo said confidently as the dice rolled, landing on 1. Grinned as he drew a monster "I special summon 'Morphtronic Datatron' in attack position!" An orange lighter was summoned next, then surprise, surprise it transformed into a robot man.

Morphtronic Datatron- ATK 1200/DEF 600

"Now I activate 'Morphtronic Datatron' attack position effect, by Tributing 'Morphtronic Celfon' I can inflict 600 damage"

Naruto- 4000-600= 3400LP

"I tribute 'Morphtronic Datatron' to tribute summon 'Gadget Hauler'" a truck was next and Naruto expecting another robot was surprised to see it turn into a giant cannon.

Gadget Hauler- ATK 1300/DEF 0

'Hmm what's your plan little man?' Naruto thought to himself, wondering how he was going to do his battle stage.

"Now I activate 'Gadget Hauler' effect, I send 'Morphtronic Magnen' from my hand to the graveyard to give 'Gadget Hauler' 800 attack points" Leo yelled.

Gadget Hauler- ATK 2100/DEF 0

" Here comes my battle step! I play the spell card 'Factory of 100 Machines' to remove from play all "Morphtronic" monsters from my Graveyard and 'Gadget Hauler' gets 200 attack for every 'Morphtronic' removed"

Gadget Hauler- ATK 2900/DEF 0

"Now destroy his attack position 'Heroic Challenger'!" Naruto shock his head with a frown.

"I activate my trap 'Mirror Force'"

Leo gained a look of horror as his monster was destroyed " What! No!"

Naruto looked at him, thinking 'Even though he is young, he could be a great duelist if he took time to think about what he dose'

"I end my turn" Leo said with with his head down.

"I draw" Naruto looked at his cards, thinking he would end the duel "I play the spell 'Card of Destruction'. We discard our entire hand and draw cards equal to the one we discarded" Naruto and Leo got rid of their hand and drew new cards "Now I play the card 'O-oversoul' I can special summon from my graveyard one 'Elemental Hero' normal monster." Leo looked confused.

"When did you..." Leo trailed off thinking "When you made us get rid of out hand!" Naruto smirked.

"That's right, now come on out 'Elemental Hero Neos'!" Naruto yelled as one of the legendary monsters from the past appeared on the field. A muscled figure apeared in a flash of white, it's main body being white with red lines running up it's leg to the blue jewel on it's chest.

Elemental Hero Neos- ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Wow a real, 'Elemental Hero'...how did you find it?" Leo asked in excitement.

"Heh sorry kid a secret." Naruto said with a smirk "But I'm not done, I tribute my two 'Heroic Challenger-Double Lance' to Xyz summon, 'Number 39: Utopia'!" Naruto yelled as the sky darkened and a portal opened and down floated what could practically be described as titan with two golden metal wings sprouting from it's back, with it's shoulders covered with armour that had the number 39 on it's left and two large swords on it's side but that's not all two large lights floating around him.

Number 39: Utopia- ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Xyz summon?" Someone from the audience yelled in shock.

"What type of monster is that!"

"This guy might beat Jack Atlas"

Jack frowned at all the shout coming from the crowd, looking at old his friend with a surprised look, turning to one the judges "Is that even allowed?"

"It is official Duel Monster cards...we'll allow it" Jack turned back to the duel.

Naruto smirked as he started to end the duel "Go 'Neos ' Cosmic Crush!" Neos jumped in the air surrounded by a orange aura, the with a loud boom charged down to Leo, hitting him and wiping out more then half his life points.

Leo- 4000-2500= 1500 LP

"'Utopia' finish it with Rising sun double flare slash!" 'Utopia' grabbed his swords filling then with energy, throwing a slash that shot out a blade of energy destroying the rest of Leo's life points.

Leo- 1500-2500= 0LP

Naruto wins

Leo fell too his knees, a depressed looking taking his features, until he heard Naruto's voice "You did well" Naruto held his hand out, helping him up.

"Thanks man" Leo said dropping the girl act.

Naruto walking to the waiting room passed possibly one of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She stopped, giving a sexy smirk "Nice duel" then she continued walking on her way to duel. Naruto was stuck staring as her hips rocked side to side as if she new he was staring.

"Hey Naruto you okay?" Naruto looked behind him to see Yusei.

"Yeah, I'm good. Who was that?" Yusei looked to see the red head walk onto the field.

"That's Akiza or more commonly know as the Black Rose Witch" Naruto watched the match between Akiza and the knight cosplayer. She was smart as she was beautiful, her tactics where deadly and she didn't leave an opening. When the match was over, Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy as he laid on the ground in pain.

Akiza walked into the waiting room, her eyes emidetly locked onto Naruto's "Enjoy the show?"

Naruto smirked "Your good" Without Naruto noticing she was right in front of him, her large chest pressed into his own.

"You don't even know the half of it, honey" Akiza replied running her hand down the side of Naruto's Whiskered cheek making him shudder in pleasure. Akiza walked away with a satisfied grin, Naruto turned to look at the TV and watch Yusei match.

Naruto smirked as he watched his friend steadily win his duel against Shira, getting further ahead in the duel. Naruto sighed seeing he and Akiza where next.

Naruto sat next to the woman, slowly they started to talk. Naruto told her about his past and she told him of hers. Naruto was saddened to hear what she went threw, and he wished to help her but he wasn't sure how.

"Akiza Izinski and Naruto Uzumaki, please come to the field for your duel!" Naruto sighed as their name was called.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

He revived that same sexy smirk as she made her way towards the field, Naruto not to far behind her.

The crowed screams was nearly deafening as the two walked onto the field.

Facing each other with Duel Disk Activating at the same time "I draw!"

So began an epic duel between a scavenger and the Black Rose Witch.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey everyone. Yes I know, another Yugioh and Naruto crossover? well this one is different cause it yugioh 5D's...so different. Also before anyone asks yes I will show what Naruto did in the past few weeks and yes I skipped Yusei jail time. Please leave lots of reviews or just message me. That is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xyz Summoner!**

 **Chapter two: Tournament part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

 **A.N: Alright everyone warning you, Yusei already has his Stardust Dragon and is there for a different reason. On to the story.**

* * *

Akiza was staring at Naruto with a frown, the fact that he didn't remember her, it saddened her. She didn't know why he didn't remember her but she was determined to find out in their duel.

"I draw!" Naruto yelled drawing a card.

Naruto- 4000LP

Akiza- 4000LP

Naruto looked at his hand, serious right from the start "I play 'Double Summon', I summon to the field 'Celtic Guard of Nobel Arms' and 'Skilled Dark Magician'"

Celtic Guard of Nobel Arms- ATK 2100/DEF 700

Skilled Dark Magician- ATK 1900/DEE 1700

"I place one card face down. I end my turn" Akiza smirked at the strong move.

"Impressive, Naruto" Akiza drew a card "I summon 'Mystic Tomato' in attack mode, I place two cards face down. Your move" Akiza smirked.

Mystic Tomato- ATK 1400/DEF 1100

"I activate my trap card, 'Dark Renewal'. If my opponent normal summon or special summons a monster, I target one of those monsters and one spellcaster monster I control, sending both monsters to the graveyard I can special summon one Dark spellcaster from my deck or graveyard. I summon the master of the dark arts, I summon the 'Dark Magician'" A man with pale blue skin wearing bluish dark green robes and holding a blue sceptre.

Dark Magician- ATK 2500/DEF 2100

Akiza's along with the audience stared in shock seeing the legendary Magician in all his glory.

"Attack her directly, Black Magic Attack!" 'Dark Magician' fired a blast from his sceptre.

Akiza- 4000-2500= 1500LP

"I end my turn" Akiza was confused.

"You could have wiped the rest of my life points with your other monster why didn't you?" Naruto just scratched the back of his head with a laugh. "Your monster is unable to attack because of some card effect!"

Naruto smirked impress "You caught me"

"But why summon it?" Akiza started to try and think until her eyes widened "You're going to try Xyz summon!"

Naruto smirked "Maybe, Maybe not. This duel could have been over before it even began" Akiza frowned, he was right it was a good move but she had an even better one.

"First I summon to the field 'Twilight Rose Knight' and I play the spell 'Monster Reborn' to bring back my 'Mystic Tomato'" Naruto raised a brow wondering why she would bring her monster back "Now I play the spell card 'Brain Control'. Paying 800 life points, I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of my turn, now come to my side 'Dark Magician'"

Twilight Rose Knight- ATK 1000/DEF 1000

Akiza- 1500-800= 700LP

"Now I tune my two monsters. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! 'Black Rose Dragon'!" Akiza smirked as her favourite monster appeared on the field.

Black Rose Dragon- ATK 2400/DEF 1800

"'Black Rose Dragon' destroy his 'Celtic Gaurd'" Naruto covers his face with his arms as his Monster was destroyed.

Naruto- 4000-300= 3700LP

"Now 'Dark Magician' attack him directly!" 'Dark Magician' made a hesitant move, then charged at Naruto attacking him.

Naruto- 3700-2500= 1200LP

'Dark Magician' appeared back on Naruto's side of the field.

"Now If I Synchro Summoned 'Black Rose Dragon' I can destroy all monsters on the field including her" Naruto watched as both their monsters were destroyed.

"I place one card face down and I end my turn" Akiza smirked enjoying the duel.

"I can't remember the last time I had such a tough duel" Naruto called out as he drew a card.

"Oh? How flattering" Naruto looked at his hand "I summon to the field 'Feral Imp' in attack mode"

Feral Imp- ATK 1300/DEF 1400

"I now play the spell 'White Dragon Ritual' by tributing a level four monster I can ritual summon 'Paladin of White Dragon'!" A knight riding a rather Large Dragon.

Paladin of White Dragon- ATK 1900/DEF 1200

"Attack!" Naruto yelled, the knight on top of the dragon drew his sword pointing at Akiza, the dragon roared as it flapped its wings charging at Akiza with all its might but Aliza was quicker.

"I activate my trap 'Draining Shield' not only do I negate your attack, I also get life points equal to the attack of your monster"Naruto tched as Akiza gained life points.

Akiza- 700+1900 = 2600LP

"Before I activate 'Paladin of White Dragon' effect, I play the spell 'Goblin Thief' you lose 500 life points and I gain 500. Now I can Tribute this monster; Special Summon one 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' from your my hand or Deck, but 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' cannot attack for the rest of this turn" Akiza eyes widened, the fact he gained some life points and he apparently has the legendary dragon.

Naruto- 1200+500= 1700LP

Akiza- 2600-500= 2100LP

"You're bluffing there's no way you have a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'" Naruto just smirked.

"The Dragon of light can never be beaten. Deliver death to all who think otherwise! Soar, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Naruto yelled as the mighty dragon appeared on the field, causing all the audience to scream in excitement.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon- ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"W-Where did you get all those powerful monsters?" Akiza asked.

Naruto smiled fondly "They were gifted to me"

Akiza smiled at seeing that smile she cherished but shook her head "Naruto I need to ask you something..." Naruto raised a brow at the shift in tone "Why don't you remember me?"

Naruto frowned his brows in confusion "What do you mean?"

Akiza had a small tear at the corner of her eye "Please try and remember...It's me. Your Aki" Naruto's head started to throb, making him hold his head in pain and grunt.

"My...Aki..." Naruto looked at Akiza but she wasn't there. In her place was a small red-headed girl wearing a yellow dress and a red skirt, she was giggling while looking at Naruto.

"C'mon Ruto! Let's duel!"

"Okay, Aki!" Naruto saw a younger version of himself run towards Akiza, holding her hand.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, opening them he saw he was still on the field, his 'Blue-Eyes' by his side "My Aki..." Naruto said to himself as he put all the pieces together, Akiza had happy tears in her eyes as she ran across the field, slamming into Naruto's chest. Akiza sniffed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Naruto.

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Akiza, resting his chin on her head. Naruto closed his eyes "You were always a short kid" Akiza laughed and cried into Naruto's chest as he stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry *sob* I didn't mean to hurt you" Naruto looked at her confused but saved that question for a later date.

"Are you two still duelling?" Naruto looked at the announcer then down at Akiza.

"You want to finish our duel?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Akiza wiped her eyes, nodding with a smile.

"I place two card face down. It's your move Aki" Aki smiled hearing the pet name he uses to give her.

"I play the card monster reborn to bring back 'Black Rose Dragon'" 'Black Rose Dragon' gave a fierce roar, 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' gave a giant roar of its own.

"Now I play the spell 'Mark of the Rose' by banishing one plant type monster from my graveyard I can control one monster you control but I have to give it back at the end of my turn but this turn is all I need" Naruto watched as a Rose mark appeared on 'Blue-Eyes' head. It flew over until it was on Akiza side.

"Now it's time I end this, 'Black Rose Dragon' attack!" 'Black Rose Dragon' growled as it attacked its master.

"I activate my trap 'Negate attack' sparing me from the attack" Naruto yelled.

"But it won't spare you from the next one, go 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'" Naruto watched with a need of sweat going down the side of his head, as his dragon charged it's attack.

Just before it fired its attack Naruto activated his second trap "I activate my trap 'Damage Diet' halving the attack!" Naruto grunted as he was hit by the blast.

Naruto- 1700-1500= 200LP

Naruto gave a sigh in relief, Akiza had a look on her face that said she was still going to win "Doesn't matter when you end your Turn, I will have control of your 'Blue-Eyes'"

Naruto grit his teeth knowing she was right, Naruto drew his last possible card. Naruto looked down and you couldn't wipe the smile off his face if you tried "Looks like luck is now on my side" Naruto grinned confusing Akiza "I play the spell card 'Chaos Form' This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. I tribute 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' to summon 'Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon'!" Naruto yelled as a dark blue portal appeared and a giant more powerful version of 'Blue-Eyes' floated to the ground.

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon- ATK 4000/DEF 0

"Now I play the spell 'Block Attack' I can switch one face up attack position monster on your side of the field to defence position" Akiza raised a brow as her monster changed to defence position "Now I activate my dragon's effect, If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict double piercing battle damage to your opponent" Naruto yelled with a grin.

Akiza watched with wide eyes as 'Blue-Eyes' fired an attack of pure destruction.

Akiza- 2100-8000= 0LP

Naruto Wins

Naruto walked over to Akiza, helping her up "You okay?"

Akiza nodded with a smile "The next round between Naruto Uzumaki and Yusei Fudo will begin in fifteen minutes" Naruto walked away from the crowds view with Akiza laying her head on his shoulder.

Yusei greeted Naruto with a smile but was a bit on guard when he saw Akiza.

Akiza let go over Naruto's arm, giving Yusei a bow "I'm sorry for how I acted when we first met" Yusei gave a sigh, looking at Naruto who gave him a hopeful look.

"It's fine Akiza" Yusei turned his attention to Naruto "I hope your ready for our turbo duel" Naruto just smirked, haven't duelled his friend in a long time.

"I hope you know, I've got some tricks up my sleeve" a Yusei copied Naruto's smirk.

"Your not the only one"

* * *

Naruto rolled his neck as he hopped on his Red and Black D-Wheel **(A.N: Search up Red-Eyes Darkness D-Wheel. It's awesome, I just don't know how to describe it)**

Just as Naruto was about to out on his helmet, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning he saw Akiza with a worried look on her face "Be careful" Naruto gave her a nod, revving his D-Wheel he took to the track.

Naruto saw a familiar Red D-Wheel, stopping beside it "Hey Yusei!" Yusei looked over at Naruto with a raised brow "Card Games on motorcycles!" Yusei pinched the bridge of his know with a sigh, Naruto and Yusei both had their eyes locked on the lights waiting for it to turn green.

Naruto- 4000LP

Yusei- 4000LP

As soon as turned green, they both took off. Trying to override the other.

Their duel disk glowed as they both activated the field spell 'Speed World'.

"I'll let you go first, Yusei" Naruto yelled out.

"That's fine by me," Yusei said with a smirk "I summon 'Speed Warrior' in attack mode" A man wearing a unitard with silver armour that showed no skin, along with high tex skates on his feet appeared beside Yusei. Keeping up with him. "I place one card face down. I end my turn" Naruto smirked, revving up his D-Wheel Naruto started to pick up speed.

"I summon 'Obnoxious Celtic Guard' in attack mode" An elf man, wearing old battle armour, holding a sword was floating beside Naruto with a neutral look on his face.

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian- ATK 1400/DEF 1200

"I play two cards face down, I end my turn" Yusei smirked as he started to speed up, catching up to Naruto.

"I play 'Synchron Carrier' in defence mode, I activate its effect, I can normal summon one tune monster and that tuner monster is 'Junk Synchron'"

Synchron Carrier- ATK 0/DEF 1000

Junk Synchron- ATK 1300/DEF 500

"I tune, 'Junk Synchron' and Synchron Carrier'. From two come one, and from one will come great power! Watch as they merge their might, combine their courage! To Synchro Summon, 'Junk Warrior'!" Yusei yelled as two of his monsters were surrounded by a green light. When the light died down, it showed a robot with a white scarf around its neck, it's left hand being bigger then it's right, it's colour scheme blue, gold and black "Now I activate, 'Junk Warrior' effect, if this card was Synchro Summoned: it gains attack equal to all level two or lower monsters on the field. Since 'Speed Warrior' is on the field, 'Junk Warrior' gets 900 attack points!"

Junk warrior- ATK 3200/DEF 1300

Naruto had a wide grin on his face, seeing Yusei was holding nothing back "Is that all you got?"

Yusei smirked "Attack, Junk Warrior Scrap Fist!" Yusei yelled.

"Too bad for you, I activate my monsters trap. 'Obnoxious Celtic Gaurd' can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 or more attack points" Yusei didn't lose his smile as he enjoyed the duel, both of them quickly started to drift around a corner, then speeding up.

"Then I'll use 'Speed Warrior' to attack you" Naruto looked confused as 'Speed Warrior' started charging at 'Celtic Guard'.

"I activate 'Speed Warrior' effect, during the battle phase his attack points are doubled. Now instead of 900, they're 1800!" Naruto smirked.

"I activate my trap 'Spiked Shield with chain'" Naruto watched as a shield appeared in 'Celtic Guard ' hand "He now gains 500 attack points, stronger than your 'Speed Warrior'" Yusei frowned when he lost 'Speed Warrior'. 'Junk Warrior' lost all of its extra attack power.

Yusei- 4000-100= 3900LP

Obnoxious Celtic Guard- ATK 1900/DEF 1200

Junk warrior- ATK 2300/DEF 1300

"I end my turn" Naruto drew a card.

"I summon 'GaGaGa Magician'" A man wearing an orange black robe with his mouth covered and silver hair covering most of his face, bronze coloured armour connected to his left leg with some on his shoulders, a golden belt with a long silver chain circling his body.

GaGaGa Magician- ATK 1500/DEF 1000

"Now this is where the fun begins. I overlay these two monsters and construct the Overlay Network. Almighty warrior of light, please descend from your throne and bring me victory in this fight. Illuminate the darkness with all your might and defeat all enemies of the light. Behold the Guardian of the Original Number. Arise, My very Soul! 'Number 39 Utopia'!" Titanic form of 'Utopia' started to descend, until he was floating by Naruto side, his glare focused on 'Junk Warrior'.

"Now destroy 'Junk Warrior', Rising Sun Double Flare Slash" 'Utopia' grabbed his two swords, pulling them out they started to glow yellow, sending two slashes. Blades of energy was heading towards 'Junk Warrior'.

"I activate my trap 'Scrap-iron Scarecrow' once per turn I can negate an attack" Yusei was relived he was able to save his monster.

"I end my turn"

Yusei grinned as he passed Naruto "I play 'Monster Reborn' to bring back my 'Junk Synchron', now I tune my two monsters. Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, 'Stardust Dragon'!" Yusei called upon one of his favourite monsters when 'Stardust' appeared, it growled as it stared down 'Utopia'.

Naruto smirked, "Let's see which bond between our monsters is stronger, my 'Number 39: Utopia' or your 'Stardust Dragon'!" Naruto started to ride up the curved wall, while Yusei was still on the ground.

Yusei smirked excepting the challenge "I play the spell 'Cosmic Flare' if I have 'Stardust Dragon' on the field, I can destroy one monster you control!" 'Stardust Dragon' fired a beam from its mouth.

"Sorry, Yusei but I activate my trap 'Destruction Jammer'. I can stop you from destroying 'Utopia'!" Yusei smirked at the stalemate between his best friend and himself.

"I end my turn" Naruto seeing the end of the curved wall did a flip, landing next to Yusei.

"I draw! I play the spell 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy 'Scrap-iron Scarecrow' but I'm not finished, I summon 'Sphere Kuriboh' in attack mode"

Sphere Kuriboh- ATK 300/DEF 200

"Now I play the spell 'Creature Swap' we can choose one monster in our control and swap those monsters" Yusei watched in dismay as 'Sphere Kuriboh' was swapped with his 'Stardust Dragon'.

"Now, 'Stardust Dragon' destroy 'Sphere Kuriboh'!" Yusei watched in dismay as his own Dragon attacked him.

Yusei- 3900-2200= 1700LP

"Now, it all comes to an end. 'Utopia', Rising Sun Double Flare Slash!"

Naruto Wins

Yusei slowed down with a sigh, Naruto pulled up next Yusei.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. *Sigh* I was really hoping to teach Jack a lesson" Naruto gave his friend a sympathetic smile.

"You can always get him after the tournament" Yusei gave a nod.

"You better win, this thing Naruto" Naruto nodded with a smirk, holding his fist out. Yusei bumped it, then rode off.

Naruto turned his head to look eyes with Jack, fire in his eyes "I'm coming, Jack!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Xyz Summoner!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

 _Naruto with a flashlight in hand was walking, through a cemetery. Naruto stopped walking, looking around Naruto heard a crumbling sound but he didn't know where it was coming from._

 _Naruto gave a surprised yell as the ground broke underneath him, leaving him plummeting to the ground. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto saw he was in 'Utopia' Palm._

 _"'U-Utopia'?" Naruto yelled confused and shocked, wondering how his monster was out of his card._

 _Slowly they both descended to the ground, 'Utopia' lowered his hand, letting Naruto jump off "Thanks, I was nearly a goner there" 'Utopia' looked to the left catching Naruto's attention._

 _Naruto looked to over to see two graves. A dragon on the left and a man holding a sceptre the right._

 _Naruto looked back up at 'Utopia', getting a nod, Naruto slowly made his way to the graves "Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba...rivals to the very end" Naruto read the inscriptions, Naruto didn't see the golden pyramid necklace with a Wadjet eye in the centre._

 _If Naruto did notice it, he would have seen it glowing and 'Utopia' reaching for his swords. A figure appears behind Naruto._

 _Naruto felt someone tapping his shoulder, turning his eyes widened when he saw a man with the craziest hair he has ever seen, wearing a tight black shirt with no sleeves, leather pants with a studded belt buckle and leather shoes._

 _Naruto bowed his head "I'm not here to steal anything! The ground collapsed and, and-"The man seemed amused._

 _"It's fine, young one" Naruto was surprised with how deep and strong his voice was._

 _Naruto stood up straight with a smile "Allow me to introduce myself. Naruto Uzumaki"_

 _"Just call my Atem" Atem turned to look at 'Utopia' who was still on guard "You don't have to worry my friend. He won't be harmed" 'Utopia' looked hesitant, Naruto gave a nod, 'Utopia' slowly dissolved into particles. Naruto turned and saw Atem was admiring the two carvings of his and Kaiba's favourite monsters._

 _"That's...'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' and that's 'Dark Magician'" Atem nodded._

 _"You are correct. The 'Blue-Eyes' belonged to my rival" Naruto frowned his brows in confusion._

 _"But how can..." Naruto jumped and pointed at Atem "You're a ghost!" Atem laughed._

 _"In a way. I'm only here briefly, the reason that must be is because the puzzle reacted to you" Naruto scratched his head in confused._

 _"Why would it do that?"_

 _Atem closed his eyes in thought "You must be related to Yugi Muto" Naruto looked shocked._

 _"I'm related to the 'King of Games'!" Atem nodded._

 _"Yes our blood runs through your veins"_

 _"Amazi-wait, you said "Our blood". What do you mean?" Atem gave a sigh._

 _"It's a long story" Naruto made himself comfy on the ground._

 _"I got time" Atem smiled sitting down in front of Naruto. Telling him of his story from his time in Egypt to his time with his Yugi and his friends._

 _"That's one hell of a story, Atem," Naruto said a large smile._

 _"It was one hell of an adventure" Atem started to remember all his fond memories with his friends. "Naruto, I have something to give you. I know your the right person" Naruto looked confused._

 _Atem walked over to the pyramid between the two graves, it glowed and a golden box appeared in his hand._

 _Walking back to Naruto he handed him the box "What's this?"_

 _"These will help you on your journey. Naruto, I want you to carry on Kaiba's, Yugi's and my legacy. Remember always believe in the heart of the cards" with his final words, Atem disappeared. Naruto slowly open the box to see numerous cards._

 _Naruto looked at the two graves and the pyramid "I'll make you all proud"_

* * *

Naruto gave a grunt as he rolled his shoulders "LADIES AND GENITAL MEN! It is time for the duel you have all been waiting for! The king Jack Atlas vs the challenger Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto heard the roar of a D-Wheel, turning Naruto saw the very same D-Wheel Jack stole from Yusei.

"I'm not surprised your here Naruto, " Jack said with a smirk "It was either you or Yusei but the result will be the same"

"Heh, you always where the cocky one of the group" Naruto revved his D-Wheel, eyes sharp.

The light flashed red then yellow, just before it turned green, both Naruto and Jack glanced at each other.

Naruto- 4000LP

Jack- 4000LP

Naruto accelerated passed Jack, stealing the first turn "I'll go first if you don't mind Jack"

"Just know your turns are limited" Naruto just smirked.

"I play 'Pot of Greed' and this lets me draw two cards" Naruto drew two cards "Now, I play the spell 'Card of Destruction' we discard our hand draw cards equal to the ones we discarded" Both got rid of their entire hand, Naruto sharply turned a corner with Jack not that far behind him "I summon 'Giant Soldier of Stone' in defence mode mode!" A giant appeared next to the D-Wheel and started charging next to Naruto.

Giant Solider of Stone- ATK 1300/DEF 2000

"I place one card face down. I end my turn" Jack smirked as he caught up to Naruto.

"Come forth 'Lancer Dragon' in attack mode" a green dragon holding a spear started to fly next to Jack.

Lancer Dragon- ATK 1500/DEF 1800

"I end my turn" Naruto looked at Jack.

'What happened to you, Jack? Why did you do it? Was the need to be the best so strong you'd abandon your friends...' Naruto was stuck thinking about his old friend. Naruto had his eyes now locked on the road 'Now is not the time to think about.'

"I summon 'Gold Gadget' in attack mode" just as the name described a golden gadget like warrior appeared on the field.

Gold Gadget- ATK 1700/DEF 800

"I activate 'Gold Gadget' effect. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Machine-Type monster from my hand. So I summon 'Silver Gadget' in attack mode" a monster similar to 'Gold Gadget' but silver in colour.

Silver Gadget- ATK 1500/DEF 1000

"I overlay my two gadget monsters to summon the warrior which will protect all from darkness! Xyz, summon! Make a stand, 'Number 39: Utopia'!" One of Naruto's strongest monster appeared on the field.

Number 39: Utopia- ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Now it's time to show you the power of my cards, Jack!" Naruto yelled, 'Utopia' eyes glowed as it charged at 'Lancer Dragon'. Pulling out his swords 'Utopia' did a double downwards slash. Destroying 'Lancer Dragon'.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn" the crowd watched the duel in anticipation, hanging on the edge of their seats. Wondering how the king is going to play his next move.

"I play the spell cards 'Double summon' and 'Monster Reborn'. With the first spell I summon to the field 'Barrier Resonator' and 'Clock Resonator'" Naruto watched as Jack gained speed, passing him with ease "Now we all know it's no mystery, what monster I'm bring back with 'Monster Reborn'" Jack smirked as his 'Mad Archfiend' appeared by his side "Now I tune 'Clock Resonator' and 'Lancer Dragon' to synchro summon! 'Exploder Dragonwing'!" The crowd watched with awe as powerful dragon appeared on the field.

"Now I activate 'Exploder Dragonwing' effect when this monster battles a monster whose attack is equal to or less than the attack of this card, I can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to my opponent equal to that monster's attack. Now say goodbye to your 'Utopia'!" Jack yelled with a smirk.

"I activate my trap 'Shift'! When your opponent targets exactly 1 monster you control (and no other cards) for an attack, effect or with a Spell/Trap: Target another monster you control that would be an appropriate target; that attack/effect/Spell/Trap now targets the new target, that target is 'Giant Solider of Stone'"

Naruto gave a grunt as his monster was destroyed.

Naruto- 4000-1300= 2700LP

"Now I tune 'Barrier Resonator' and 'Exploder Dragonwing'. The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!" Jack star monster flew onto the field causing the crowd to lose it.

"Now I play the spell 'Scarlet Security'. If I have one 'Red Dragon Archfiend' on the field I can destroy all spell and trap cards you control" 'Red Dragon Archfiend' growled as it charged and destroyed Naruto's face down, the face down lifted up Showing it was 'Magician Navigation'.

"Now my dragon, destroy 'Utopia'. Scorching Crimson Flare" A giant ball of fire started to gather around 'Red Dragon Archfiend' clawed fist. Diving forward it charged at 'Utopia'.

"Not so fast, Jack! I detach one overlay unit to negate your attack!" Jack just smirked as his monster returned to his side.

"I end my turn" Naruto started to worry 'I've only got one overly until left and then 'Utopia can be destroyed...I have no cards that can help me. I just hope the next card I draw will be a winner' Naruto took a deep breath as he drew a card. A smirk graced his lips when he saw the card that will help him win the duel.

"I activate 'Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force'! When the power of Hope combines with the 'Force of Barian World', 'Utopia' shall defeat all who oppose him. And Utopia shall gain more power to defeat all who stand against him! Witness 'Utopia's' Dark Side: 'Chaos Number 39 Utopia Ray V'!" Naruto yelled as a black-purple aura started to swirl around 'Utopia' as he started to descend into the black portal in the sky. As soon as 'Utopia' touched the portal causing it to explode, causing the sky to turn red and cause the arena to shake.

Jack grit his teeth as he tried to stable his D-Wheel, the audience screamed, Akiza and Yusei watched in worry.

Slowly defending from the sky was a darker version of 'Utopia' wearing more armour. It's colour completely changed, being crimson, silver and black.

Number C39: Utopia Ray V- ATK 2600/DEF 2000

"Once per turn: I can detach one overly unit from this card, then target one monster my opponent control; destroy that monster, and if I do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack" Jack watched in dismay as 'Utopia' connected his two swords together, throwing it at 'Red Dragon Archfiend' destroying the dragon. Jack gave a grunt as his monster was destroyed.

Jack- 4000-3000= 1000LP

Naruto smirked as he delivered such a heavy blow "There's nothing you can do Jack! I win! 'Utopia' take out the rest of his life points! Rising Sun Star Slash!" Naruto yelled. 'Utopia' growled as dark energy surrounded his blades, charging at Jack he took out the rest of his life points. Making Naruto the new king.

Jack- 1000-2600= 0LP

Naruto Wins.

Jack gave a grunt as D-Wheel flipped over. Naruto pushed his D-Wheel to the limits, making his way over to Jack "Jack!" Naruto yelled as he got off his D-Wheel, running to Jack's prone form.

Jack groaned as he rolled onto his front, Jack gave a grunt as he tried to get up, Jack was surprised when he saw Naruto kneeling beside him "N-Naruto?" Naruto placed an arm around his shoulder, helping him stand "What are you doing?"

"Jack I might have been pissed when you stole Yusei D-Wheel and tried to take his 'Stardust Dragon' but you're still my friend" Naruto helped walk him towards the medics.

Jack looked back at Naruto as he was heading towards a doctor. What Naruto said still stuck on his mind.

Naruto turned and was surprised to see Akiza running towards him with Yusei not that far behind her.

Akiza jumped into Naruto's arms making him laugh and spin her around. Naruto placed her down, giving Yusei a fist bump.

"Naruto you're the new King of Games!" Naruto grinned as the crowd started to chant his name.

Unknown to Naruto but a familiar Pharaoh has been watching all of Naruto's duels "Hm, it seems the title finds a way to stay in the family. Right Yugi?" Atem disappeared satisfied to see Naruto was living up to his ancestry.

* * *

"Did you get the results you were after Mr Goodman?" Lazar asked.

Rex Goodman had his eyes trained on Naruto "Yes and more, that boy...is a part of this. He could be a great ally" Rex closed his eyes with a smile his plan was close, just a little more time. Just a little more time...


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

Naruto was walking through the city with Akiza but stopped when he saw her eyes locked on a man with reddish brown hair, what some would be considered handsome face "I've been looking for you Akiza"

Akiza held onto Naruto's arm tight, making him frown "Who are you?" Naruto asked with a glare.

The man just laughed "You haven't told him about me?" Akiza gave a glare of her own.

"It's none of your business Sayer!" Sayer gave a chuckle.

"But you want that accident to happen again...would you?" Akiza froze, Naruto saw her trembling.

Naruto stood in front of Akiza protectively "I think it's best you leave"

"You're still this close after what happened?" Akiza's breath hitched. Sayer smirked, "He doesn't remember?"

Naruto glared "Remember what?"

Sayer just smirked, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked away "I'm sure Akiza can fill you in..."

Naruto looked at Akiza with a questioned look "What is he talking about Akiza?"

"Naruto..I" Akiza looked away with tears.

Naruto cupped her face, making her look up at him "Akiza, you can tell me"

"Not here" Akiza dragged Naruto back to her home.

* * *

Three cloaked figures were sitting in a dark room. The only light coming from a candle in the middle of the table "I've brought you here to discuss the new king of Games"

"What about him?" asked one of the Dark Signers.

"If I'm correct I believe, I found our king!" They gasped in shock.

"Are you sure Rex?"

"I'm not. I will set up a test and if he prevails then we have found our King of the Earthbound Immortals!" Rex preached with a smirk "I want you two to let the city know about us Singers"

"Should we run into the other singers?"

"Destroy them" Rex was about to leave when he saw another one of his Signers.

"Misty, I have a task for you" Misty pulled her hood down to show a beautiful woman with light-blue eyes, long black hair with her bangs parted and a stunning figure "Should Naruto turn out to be our king, I want you and Carly to get close to him"Misty gave a seductive smile.

"Nothing would give me a greater pleasure" Misty smirked at the thought of being with the king and hurting the Black Rose Witch in the processes.

* * *

Naruto sat on Akiza's couch while she sat next to him.

"Akiza, something happened and I can't remember. What happened?" Akiza took a deep breath.

"We were young about six years old. I challenged you to a duel using the spare deck I built" Naruto placed his hand on her own "The duel went on for a little while and I remember being so frustrated" Akiza closed her eyes "T-Then my monster came to life a-and *Sob* there was so much" Naruto pulled Akiza into his chest, running his hand down her back "I'm sorry I hurt you!"

"Shhh" Naruto continued to hold her as she cried into his chest.

"*sob* I couldn't find you for years" Akiza pulled herself back from Naruto's warm embrace "When I do find you, you don't remember me..." Naruto wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Akiza, I'm not angry. It was an accident. I'll always be there for you" Akiza just gave a teary smile as she rested in Naruto's arms. "Now, tell me about Sayer..."

For the rest of the night, Naruto listened to Akiza as she told him all she went through.

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was storming through the streets of New Domino city with one person on his mind Sayer.

Naruto found the abandoned building he was told to go to. Walking in he felt the hairs on the back of his next stand up on end. Hearing someone's laugh he turned to see Sayer but he didn't look well.

His skin was a sick grey colour, his veins were black and visible, his eyes were pure black, along with strange marks running down the side of his body "Heh...looks like you got my message..."

Naruto growled "Where are they?!. Where are my friends!"

"If you duel me and win I'll tell you but be warned if you duel me. You will die!" Naruto didn't hesitate as he walked up to Sayer.

"I'll do anything for my friends" Naruto activated his duel disk without a care.

Sayer laughed as he activated his own.

Naruto- 4000LP

Sayer- 4000LP

"Akiza and I share the same power...we're both Psychic duelists. By the end of this duel, you will be laying in a pool of your own blood"

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you Sayer but I'm going to win this duel" Naruto glared as he shuffled his deck Sayer following his movements.

"I'll be going first, Uzumaki!" Sayer declared as he drew a card. "I summon 'Psychic Snail' in attack mode" a gold and blue muscular man appeared on the field but his lower body was that of snails.

Psychic Snail- ATK 1900/DEF 1200

"I end my turn"

Naruto drew a card with a blank look on his face "I summon 'Elemental Hero Sparkman'" Naruto slammed his card on his duel disk and in a flash of light a man wearing a blue skin tight hero suit with golden armour cover his chest and two gold like wings on his back. Lightning flicking off of him ever so often.

Elemental Hero Sparkman- ATK 1600/DEF 1400

"I also play the spell card 'Spark Blaster'" A gun like weapon appeared in 'Sparkman' hand, with wires connecting to his arm.

"This spell lets me switch one of your faces up monsters into any position I want. 'Psychic Snail' is now in defence position!" Sayer had a smirk as he drew a card.

"I summon 'Hushed Psychic Cleric'!" Naruto watched as a man holding a sceptre with wearing white robes with gold trimming and a green glass on his shoulders, also on the bottom of his robe. "When he is normal summoned or flip summoned I can switch him to defence mode"

Hushed Psychic Cleric- ATK 0/DEF 2100

"Now I play 'Emergency Teleport'. This spell lets me summon a level 3 or lower Psychic monster. So come forth 'Mind Master'!" in a flash of light a small robot with long arms and a brain in a glass jar appeared on the field "He would be destroyed by the end of my turn but all my monsters will be leaving the field"

"So you're going to synchro summon.," Sayer smirked.

"That's right! I tune all three of my monsters to Synchro Summon 'Thought Ruler Archfiend'!" Naruto grimaced as a green monster with two large wings and a tail covered in bone, slammed onto the field.

Thought Ruler Archfiend- ATK 2700/DEF 2300

"Now attack his 'Sparkman'" Naruto gave a grunt as 'Sparkman' was destroyed.

Naruto- 4000-1100= 2900LP

"Part of 'Thought Ruler Archfiend' effect is if it destroys a monster by battle I get life points equal to the attack" Naruto eyes widened as Sayer gained life points.

Sayer- 4000+1600= 5600LP

"I end my turn" Naruto looked down at his hand.

"I summon 'Gold Gadget' but that's not all. 'Gold Gadget' effect let's my summon another level 4 machine monster from my hand. Go 'Silver Gadget'!" 'Gold Gadget' glowed as 'Silver Gadget' appeared beside it.

Gold Gadget- ATK 1700/DEF 800

Silver Gadget- ATK 1500/DEF 1000

"I overlay my two monsters to Xyz summon my honour, my pride and my strength. 'Number 39: Utopia'!" Naruto yelled as the form of 'Utopia' descended to the ground.

Number 39: Utopia- ATK 2500/DEF 2000

"Now I play the spell card 'Rising Sun Slash'. It cannot be destroyed by card effects. Each time an attack is negated, I can place 1 Rising Sun Counter on this card. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK for each Rising Sun Counter on this card. If the equipped monster I control would detach its Xyz Material to activate its effect, I can treat this card as 1 of the Xyz Materials" Naruto smirked as 'Utopia' started to glow as his power increased "Now attack 'Utopia'!" 'Utopia' yelled as he slashed through 'Thought Ruler Archfiend' with ease.

Sayer- 5600-300= 5300Lp

"Is that all?" Sayer asked.

"Not at all. I place one cards face down. I end my turn" Naruto couldn't figure out Sayer's game plan, making him concerned "You would of have to of known I was coming for you. Why kidnap my friends?"

"It wasn't my idea...They came up to me offering me more power, if I can defeat you" Sayer then had a disturbing smile "And I could use Akiza for whatever I please" Naruto growled.

"If you touched her, I swear to god!" Sayer just laughed.

"She was so easy to manipulate. I just mentioned your name and she became weak" Naruto's anger started to skyrocket. "Now I play the spell monster reborn to summon back 'Hushed Psychic Cleric'" the Psychic monster from earlier appeared back on the field "Now I summon 'Psychic Commander' and I activate his effect. Sacrificing 300 hundred life points, 'Utopia' loses 300 attack points, until the end of my turn" Naruto didn't look upset."Now I tune my monsters to summon 'Psychic Nightmare'!" 'Utopia' glared at the dragon like monster that flew onto the field. "Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can pick 1 random card in your hand and call what type of card it is. If I call it right, My monster gains 1000 attack until your end phase" Sayer smirked as he gazed at the back of Naruto's cards "The card on your left is a monster" Naruto reviled his card to be 'Elemental Hero Avian'.

Psychic Nightmare- 2400+1000= ATK 3400/DEF 1800

"Now attack his 'Utopia'" Naruto just smirked.

"I detach one overlay unit to negate your attack" 'Utopia's wing blocked the attack "And if I'm correct 'Utopia' get's all his attack points back"

"I end my turn"

Naruto looked at the card he drew with a smile "I activate 'Light Wing Sheild'. Since I used an overlay unit, 'Utopia' attack becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. If 'Utopia' Xyz Monster you control would detach exactly 1 Xyz Material to activate its effect, I can banish this card from my Graveyard instead of detaching a Xyz Material"

"'Utopia' attack-" Naruto interrupted him with a smirk.

"That's right his attack becomes 6000! now go 'Utopia' attack!" Sayer gave a yell of pain as his monster was destroyed.

Sayer- 5300-2600= 2700Lp

"I hope you got more tricks up your sleeve Sayer because I end my turn" Sayer just started laughing like a mad man.

"It's time I show you the power the Dark Singers gave me. The power of the 'Earthbound Immortals'!"

"'Earthbound Immortals'?" Naruto repeated with a confused look on his face.

"I play the field spell 'Yami' and 'pot of Greed' .taking a page out of your book I play the spell 'Double Summon'. I summon 'Silent Psychic Wizard' and 'Serene Psychic Witch'. With their sacrifice, I can summon the 'Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca'" Naruto crossed his arms over his face as the wind picked up stinging his eyes. Naruto looked around as the darkness around them started to swirl, pink lines started to glow and then something gave a loud screech. Then the swirl of darkness stopped.

Naruto looked in shock at the giant bird-like monster.

Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca- ATK 100/DEF 100

'Utopia' seemed to recognise the monster as his grip on his swords tightened. Naruto frowned when he saw his monster look uneasy.

"Now this is the power the Dark Singers have lent me. So I can destroy you!" Naruto looked confused.

"Dark Signers?"

"Yes, now I'll show you 'Rasca' effect. You cannot target this card for attacks. This card can attack you directly. If this card is Normal Summoned: Target up to 3 cards you control, except this card; shuffle those targets into your Deck" Naruto watched as Sayer placed his remaining cards into his deck "Now you are forced to discard your remaining cards and 'Rasca' gets 1000 attack for each card you discarded but since the field spell is still in play also gets additional 200 attack and defence points" Naruto frowned as got rid of the rest of his hand.

Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca- 100+2000+200= ATK 2300/DEF 300

"Attack him directly!" Naruto pained yell could be heard for miles as fell to his knees.

Naruto- 2900-2300= 600LP

'Utopia' looked at his master in concern, Naruto was huffing as he struggled to stand "Draw your last card Naruto, then I will end you" Naruto gave a huff as he drew a card.

Naruto smirked as he looked at his card a smirk gracing his lips "It's time I end this duel, Sayer! I activate my first face down spell 'The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh' and I special summon 'Kuriboh' to my side of the field" Naruto smirked as the cute fuzz ball appeared in front of him.

Kuriboh- ATK 300/DEF 200

"Now I play the spell 'Mystic Box'! I can choose 1 monster you control and 1 monster I control; destroy the first target, then give control of the second target to you" Sayer watched with horror as his monster was destroyed and 'Kuriboh' appeared on his side of the field. "Now attack 'Kuriboh'. End this duel!" Naruto yelled as 'Utopia'drew his blades, slashing through 'Kuriboh'but he was still heading towards Sayer.

Sayer gave a scream as blood fell from his new wound delivered by 'Utopia'. Collapsing to the ground in a heap.

Sayer- 2700-6000= 0LP

Naruto wins

Naruto wondered up to Sayer, lifting him by his hair "Where are they?"

"I can take you" Naruto whirled around with a surprised look as a woman walked towards him.

Who was this strange woman?

What's going to happen next?

Find out on the next chapter of Xyz Summoner!.


End file.
